Skill Build 2 (Knight)
PvE Skill Build #1 PvE - Player Versus Enviroment Build. Also called a Stage Build. An example of Stage Build tested by a high level anonymous sieg (with explanations): * Cross Cut - 0 -''' not a PVP build, useless in later levels * 'Destruction Fist - MAX -' One of three best skills for sieg * '''New Destruction Fist- Low damage 114 range at lv 1 rebirth required * Blow - 0 -''' not a PVP build, doesn't work on bosses * 'Finishing Blow - 0 -' PVE builds have tendency to focus on str so does greater damage than finishing blow. And it's not worth the points. * 'Counterattack - 0 -' Very hard to perform, almost impossible. And even if it was it's not useful for PvE * 'Sky Slashing - 0 -' resets air dmg... which is useless for PvE because air damage is always the same. Not worth the points too. * 'Iron Hammer - MAX -' best unjuggable skill for sieg. Must have it. * '''New Iron Hammer Low damage level 1 rebirth required ---- * Crescent Moon - MAX -''' although the damage is low at high levels and the range always could be better compared to eg. dainn's skills but crescent moon does not knock monsters out to the ground. A useful beginning to push monsters a little away from you and stack monsters together for next attack. Low mp usage and it's an attack from distance (suprisingly it's range is one of the longest for sieg). * 'HurricaneSword - 0 -' not worthy. * 'ThunderSword - 0 or 1 -' might be useful when windkick is recharging and you need to escape from monsters. Quite good range too and fast to perform. * 'Whirling Sword - MAX -' a bit hard to master, but doesn't take huge time to load which gives an advantage upon crescent moon. * 'FlashFate - 1 -' Long range. ~700dmg per hit. Takes a loooooot of time to load - thus only one point. * 'Whirlwind Wave - 4 -' remember drake's whirlwinds? Now you have them ! Second best for bosses. However the con is it doesn't work well on monsters that can be knocked out to the ground. Level 4 is the level with best induction number of whirlwinds and range. Level 5 and above are not worth it. * 'Kicking - 0 -' Read Wind Kick to know why. * 'Wind Kick - MAX -' Very low MP usage. In contrary to Kicking you can escape with this skill. It's the best escaping skill. It hits 6 times and is the easiest way to achieve "S" rank with air comboing. * 'Whirlpool Sword - 0 -' the amount of SP points is not infinite... unfortunately. Simply can't afford it with this build. * 'Flying Dragon - 0 -' Same as above * 'Meteor Sword - 0 -' Same as above ---- * 'Magic Defense - 0 or 1 -' useless except for Legend Lir and Bapho (sometimes). * 'Provocation - MAX -' It's a classic. Combined with playing dead makes good combo... which in practice - you'll start to use AFTER lvl 60. No need to do it earlier. And most people wouldn't understand what you're doing becaus (usually) of their low age. * 'Rage explosion - 1 or 2 -' Your first skill combo for the boss is fully critical - so the boss attacks (the AI is pretty simple) strongest player (in this case you) now the playing dead comes handy.... * 'PLaying Dead - MAX -' can't be cancelled. But works well with provocation. ---- * 'Increase HP - MAX -' you are a tanker ! It IS useful despite many says it isn't. * 'Deadly Blow - MAX -' Stages are usually very long later on - so crit gives quite an advantage for such long raids. It's like gaining 1 hour every 10 hours play. * 'Mana recovery - MAX -' even highest MP pots are useless because PVE builds tend to be very MP consuming. At least this build is. * 'Minimize The Damage - MAX -' you are a tanker ! Most bosses do magic dmg but during a stage you are the one who protects poor yukis and dacy's from deadly hordes of creeps. * 'Increase Mana - 0 or 1 -' It will happen many many times that you lack only 40-50 mana for DFist or Iron Hammer. With well spend points you should be able to afford one point in here. ---- '''Pots: You are a tanker. I bet you've heard that before. Siegs use much more pots than other classes due to that fact. If you want to be good sieg you'll have to acknowledge that. The best pots for your lvl + dmg and def pots occasionally. You can buy +30 to all stat pot from guild shop but it's expensive. Little Combo knowledge for stage sieg: A-A-S-S-Space is the fastest way to perform not only down attack but also the more powerful last blow (in this case second S). Usefull in stages you are overleveled for. That's a farming tip btw.